Yugioh Zexal:Umbral Nightmare!
by Ray Tatsuki
Summary: Chase Hamilton, a hacker and duelist uses his clever skills to become the very best at heartland academy, but soon makes a shocking discovery that will soon change who he is forever..
1. Chapter 1

**_Just a heads up, this is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it, so here it is!_**

_Chapter _1:The Blackhat duelist!

Chase Hamilton, just your average 14 year old with a great mind for hacking and for duel monsters, so it was only natural for him to enroll in Heartland Academy. Along with his best friend Elizabeth he heads to the entry duel. "I'm so stoked!" Cried a ecstatic Chase, then he started running seeing the academy only a street away. "You're overhyped again." Said Elizabeth with rolling eyes. They arrived at the large academy, and Chase had already been set up against a Duel instructor.

**Duel:Chase Hamilton vs Duel Instructor! **

"I'll go first!" Chase called out. "Ill kick it off with Virus Dragon-Tribe Swarm!(Attribute-DARK 1600/1800) and once per turn I can reveal a monster with the same attribute and special summon it in attack mode! So give a warm welcome to Blackhat Data Cannon(Attribute-DARK ?/?)!"At that moment, a cannon appeared in the sky visible to those with duel gazers. "And he gains 1000 Attack and defense points for every Dark and Blackhat monster on the field! (?/?→2000/2000) I'll set two and end my turn." "Let me show you how an instructor duels! Draw! And now I summon Panther Warrior! (2000/1200) and end my turn with a facedown." "The blackhats are raring to go! Draw! And now I'll special summon Blackhat Engineer! (Attribute-LIGHT 1500/2000) defense mode! And my cannon increases! (2000/2000→3000/3000) and now engineer allows my black hat to attack directly!" "What?!" "Go, energy cannon crush!" The cannon charged up and blasted a stream of destruction towards the instructor. "Go face down! Panther tribute! Now I take no battle damage this for this battle at the cost of my panther warrior!" "Bad move! Go Blackhat Recharge! If a Blackhat monster I control did not inflict battle damage from a direct attack, my monster gains the attack points of all my other cards leaving them with 0, while he just gets stronger! (3000/3000→6100/3000) Go! Dark matter cannon!" The cannon recharged and blasted a dark beam of destruction that sent the instructor flying!(4000→0) "Thats my win!" Chase smiled and threw his arm up in victory. Off in the distance, Tori, Yuma, and Shark all witnessed his victory and were quite impressed with the Blackhat duelist. **Well that's all for now, stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2:New Kids

**Chapter 2: The new Kids**

Chase had won his duel and Elizabeth had won hers, and everybody was shocked at their intense duel strategies, leading to a huge amount of respect on just their first day. Class started the next day with Yuma and the gang introducing themselves to the new kids. "I gotta admit, for new kids, you aren't half bad." Shark said in his typical tone. "Tanks were a way of my fathers life, and it lives in this Tank deck." Elizabeth replied softly. "I'm a blackhat hacker, so this deck goes perfect with my life style! Check it out!" Chase had hacked the billboards and replaced them with depictions of his Virus Dragons. "Whoa sweet!" Tori yelled out. Tori then began to think to herself, "if I beat him, that'll show yuma my dueling skills, and he'll fall in love with me!" Unfortunately for Tori, Anna and Kathy thought of the exact same thing, and all three of them challenged him to a duel. "Lets make it a free-for-all duel then!" Chase grinned as the field was set up.

**Duel!:Free-For-All, Chase vs Tori vs Anna vs Kathy**

**"**Ladies first!" Yelled a confident Anna. "I special summon Rocket Arrow express!" A huge express was seen and Chase was definitely impressed. "Turn End!" "Time for a Cat-astrophe! I summon Twin Cat! (1000/500) and then it special summons one level 4 token with half of its attack and defense points! Twin Token (500/250) Twin Xyz! Come forth, Cat Twin Striker! (2400/1200)" A cat-like warrior bearing two swords appears. "I place one card and end my turn!" "Lady number 3 is up! I summon Fairy Archer(500/500)! Then I play Fairy Ground!" The field became a mystical forest with fairies flying freely like the wind. "All fairy monsters gain 500 points! (500/500→1000/500) then fairy archers special ability inflicts 1000 points of damage, then it switches to defense mode! Fairy Swarm Strike!" The archer shot 3 arrows directly at Anna, Chase, and Kathy. "Not good enough!" Called a confident Kathy, "I play cat Defense! Since I control a Cat xyz monster I take no effect damage while this continuous trap is on the field!" "I get a say in this too!" Yelled out Chase "From my hand, Virus Dragon-System Monitor! (2000/0)If I were to take effect damage I can special summon him from my hand, and by discarding one Blackhat Monster during either players turn, the person inflicting the damage takes it!" The stream-like dragon fired all 3 arrows at Tori, as she flew back and yelped in pain. (4000→1000) "Turn end." "Now its my draw! I summon Blackhat-Apprentice! (1400/1200) then by tributing him, I can special summon Blackhat-Expert! (2400/2000) and then I play Re-Wire! When I control a Blackhat monster, I can activate the ability of a monster on the field, and I choose Tori's! Re-Wire!" A digitization of arrows appeared and fired at Tori (1000→0) "Aw man. He's good!"Muttered Tori. "Awesome!" Cried out Yuma, who was obviously excited. "Then I play Double Summon, so I can summon Blackhat-Supplier! (1200/1800) Defense Mode! And he allows me to special summon a Blackhat monster from my hand or deck!" He searches through his deck and finds the right one. "I summon Blackhat-Cost Cannon!(4000/4000)" A cannon of power appeared ready to demolish everything in sight. "Then I play its special ability, during my main phase, I must remove from play the five top cards of my deck!"The cards then went towards a digital abyss. "And now by removing Cost Cannon from play, I can special summon, Blackhat-Central Exo-Suit!(?/?)" A giant Exosuit came into view, even bigger than Anna's Rocket Arrow Express. "And he gains 1000 points for every removed from play Blackhat monster, and I see 6! (?/?→6000/6000) and since the Exo-Suit cards are removed from play, he gains 500 for each one and gains a special ability,(6000/6000→8500/8500) Left Exo-Suit Arm-This card is unaffected by Traps. Right Arm Exo-Suit:Unaffected by Monster Effects (Except Blackhat monsters) Right Leg of the Exo-Suit:Unaffected by Spells (Except Blackhat Spell cards) Left Leg of the Exo-Suit:The controller of this card gains 500 life points during each players standby phase. Exo-Suit Mk-46:Negate the effects of all other cards on the field, then half all battle damage your opponent takes." Kathy's and Anna's mouths dropped at the incredible power of his Exo-Suit. "And lastly I play Reverse Return, and return all cards on the field to their hands, but my suit is unaffected! Then I play Twin Photon Blasters! Now I can attack twice but then I must mill 5 cards! Go double strike!" The suit prepared two blasters and fired them, cauaing a massive explosion as Kathy and Anna's life points dropped to zero. "Game over!"Chase said and flashed a smile. "You're awesome! You took out three opponents single handedly!"Yuma Exclaimed. "Hey its time for class!" Called out Elizabeth, who didn't feel like she belonged. "Ok, wait up!" Chase and the others ran after her. In the shadows of a dark alley lay a hidden darkness. "Deliver this deck to Mister Chase." Said a mysterious figure to a hypnotized Flip. "Yes sir." And just like that Flip was off.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:Flip's Flipping out! Part 1_**

_As class began in Heartland academy, Flip had been acting very strange, confusing Yuma and the gang. "Something's up with Flip, he isn't acting like himself!" Yuma Exclaimed. "He's an odd kid anyway." Growled Shark. At that moment,Destiny, a transfer student who had gone to the same school with Chase looked at Chase from a distance. "Him, hopefully his deck is no longer corrupt." She mused. At that moment Flip came and declared a challenge to Chase. "Listen up! We're gonna duel, and it's for each others decks!" Flip said with an evil grin. "You're on!" Yelled Chase, clearly not thinking things through, but then again, he never did._

**_Duel!:Chase vs Flip!_**

_"I'll go first, hehe. Draw! Now I summon Nightmare Puppet-Empty Soul! (100/100) and his special ability allows me to draw a card, then I can turn it to defense mode! I'll set two and now it's your go!" "Let's go! Draw! I special summon Blackhat-Advanced Stealth! (500/2100) defense mode! I can special summon this monster when you have 4 or more cards in your hand! Then it allows to select a card from your hand and I add it to mine! So I choose that one! Far left!" Flip threw the card grinning with evil eyes. "Then I special summon the card you gave me! Nightmare Puppet-Needleworm parasite! (500/500)" At that moment the needlebug sent the top five cards of Flip's deck to the graveyard. "And you take 500 for each one sent there! (4000→1500)" "Open trap! Nightmarish Flipside! When I take effect damage by the effect of a Nightmare Puppet monster, you take it and 700 more points!" A dark rain occurred striking Chase as he yelped in agony. (4000→800) "Agh.. that hurt!" Ill summon Blackhat-Invader!(1900/1700) and now I can make all monsters on the field level 5! Time for an Xyz summon!" The three monsters overlayed each other preparing for a power beast to appear. "Behold! Blackhat-Shadow Firewall Dragon! (3500/2500)" "Other trap activate! Nightmare Charity! When you xyz summon a monster, I can xyz summon my own using cards from my hand or deck as the xyz material! So I'll overlay 2 level 10s, and Xyz summon a true nightmare!" A dark aura surrounded the field. "The cries of agony and madness show what true pain lies beneath our souls! Come forth, Nightmare Puppet-Armageddon! (4000/4000)" A large giant in a dark aura, wielding a war hammer, in a helmet resembling that of the shogun, and it looked at the Shadowy Dragon._

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick reminder, I do not own Yugioh Zexal. **

**Duel!:Chase vs Flip Part 2!**

Chase looked at the giant and wondered how he was going to take it down. "I'll set two and call it a turn." "My draw! Now I summon Nightmare Puppet-Fiendish Skull! (700/300) and now his special ability allows me to select on Nightmare puppet, and his level becomes that one's level! Two Level ones! I overlay Empty Soul, and fiendish skull, to xyz summon, Nightmare Puppeteer-Ringmaster! (2000/1600)" A dark fiendish looking man with a staff in hand looked ready to put on a grim, devilish show. "That's where this trap comes in! Blackhat Breach! When you control two or more xyz monsters, I can send two monsters from my hand to the grave, then I can take control of both of them!" "With that I end my turn." Chase looked in astonishment, Flip's field was entirely empty! What could Flip plan to do? "Draw! Now I play Armageddon's ability, by detaching two xyz materials I can tribute one monster and you take damage! (1500-0)

GAME OVER

Flip began to disappear, while Chase held the deck with a steady look.


End file.
